custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Lair
ST-II = The Secret Lair (or Secret Layer) is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies II. It was one of the only maps available before the updates. Appearance It is located in the Land's underground, like sewers. Some unknown technology can be found in this place. There's a room with two machines that seems to be some kind of laboratory, a storage room, and a corridor with four paths. The New Borns are the threats of this place. Notable Areas * Storage Room * Laboratory Trivia * An Easter Egg can be found, the same from Teletubby Land : Rick Astley dancing, but this time without the song. It is located high behind a pipe blocked by bars, somewhere in the room with the two machines. |-| ST-2D = The Secret Lair is back in Slendytubbies 2D as a small map. Description It mostly looks the same as the previous opus. The Lair is less empty, have some metallic decorations and security cameras, as well as blood on the ground and the walls. A new room have also been added. The New Borns are the threats of this place. Notable Areas * Storage Rooms * Laboratory Trivia * It is possible to go outside the map through the tunnel on the far left. This is most likely unintended. |-| ST-III = The Secret Lair is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies III in Multiplayer. It is also one of the visited locations in Campaign, and a part of it is inhabited by the Guardian. Appearance The Lair is not longer similar to the previous opuses. The part inhabited by the Guardian is composed of a room with security cameras, which serves to watch the Four Main Teletubbies. It also has a control room, and a storage room protected by a big steel door. The other part of the Lair is composed of an aquatic area with bridges, as well as room leading to galleries, it leading to a storage room, which are the only things similar to the previous opuses. Campaign ''Chapter 1'' The Lair takes place during the first part of Chapter 1 - A New Day. It only takes place in the part inhabited by the Guardian. After having seen the massacre, the Guardian tries to contact the Satellite Station, without success. Realizing he has no choice but to reach the station on foot, he needs to take his night-vision camera from the storage room, but he'll have to unlock it's steel door to access the room. For this, he'll have to unlock the Control Room by maximizing the pressure of its door with the canalization. Once equipped, a power outage happens and three New Borns appear out of nowhere. He'll have to reach the exit without being spotted by them. Multiplayer The Secret Lair is one of the maps the player can choose, on four different modes. It is wandered by the Usual Duo of New Borns. The latters can have four different starting locations : * One is in the storage room * One is at the end of a gallery * One is at the corner of the aquatic area * One is at one of the exit of the Secret Lair Notable Areas * Storage Room * The Guardian's Lair * Generators Trivia * It is unknown if the other part of the Secret Lair, seen in Multiplayer, is canon. ** It may be unseen in the Campaign for aesthetic purposes, since it may be where the New Borns come from. |-| Image Gallery = Slendytubbies II Secret Lair.png|In Slendytubbies II. Slendytubbies 2D Secret Lair 2.png|In Slendytubbies 2D. Secret Lair Map.png|Map of the Secret Lair. Slendytubbies III Secret Lair S3 Versus.png|In Slendytubbies III. Slendytubbies 3 11_24_2019 12_01_41 PM.png|The ST3 map in black. Note the unused room on the bottom right corner. |-| Audio = Ambiance(s) Slendytubbies II Moans Slendytubbies III In Chapter 1. Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Map